Minors into Majors
by Jacklyn Frost 16
Summary: Prucan fluf possibly yaoi scenes. Music related college schooling. Ms Hungary is Prussia's ex girlfriend. Au human names used. Oh and some USUK. This is a shitty summary. I'm sorry.
1. Chapter 1

_**I**** had done this story before but never published it because it sucked ass. So decided to completely reconstruct it some of it is still the same but still I'll put a heart or some shit to hints the hints to my sweet popets. Warning Ms. Hungry is in this first chapter (and btw I despise Pruhun with a Bloody passion) PRUCAN ALL THE WAY BITCHES. AND IF YOU HATE YAOI AS MUCH AS I HATE PRUHUN THEN LEAVE. But I still like you just not as much. I OWN NOTHING!~ meow!**_

A new school year had started for Matthew Williams and he was extremely nervous. It was his first year of college at Hetalia University. Hetalia University was a well ranked school with various categories. The school also had dorms that Matthew gladly accepted just so he could get away from his extremely loud, obnoxious, horrible, pain in the ass brother Alfred. Matthew wasn't even sure if Alfred remembered who he was on occasions. Alfred, like many others, forgot who he was. It never bothered the Canadian, it happened everyday.

As he went to get his drom key, Matthew had hit the ground several times. Of course no one saw him. (We just talked about this, I mean come on.) Matthew finally reached the front desk. "Name?" Said the women, smiling. She seemed Hungarian. "Matthew Williams." He answered as he returned the smile. She nodded and looked at the chart. "Oh, I feel bad for you..You have the loudest, most obnoxious, self-centered boy on campous as your roommate. I should know I dated him last year..best of luck to you, Matthew." Matthew nodded and thanked the Hungarian girl, she ended up forgetting him as soon as he left.

Matthew's Pov After that Hungarian girl gave me my key I was off to my new drom and to meet my new roommate. I really how he isn't good looking because the last thing I need is another crush, then a relationship that soon leads to heartbreak with 6 pints of chocolate ice cream, sad romance movies, and repeatedly hurting myself back home with Alfred trying to beat the down the door. I stood in front of the door staring at it as I collected my thoughts and held my plush polar bear closer to my chest. After about ten minutes and another four trips to the floor I went inside to see the sexiest thing I had ever seen in my life. This must be my roommate and the Hungarian's ex. He was albino and oh so gorgeous. His eyes were like two rubies. Just wow..wow they were so pretty.

It a second for him to notice me, but when he did he smiled. Mental Note: really nice white teeth, looks like a good kisser. "Hi, you must be Matthew." He said walking over to me. "Your cuter than I expected. I think I'll call you.." He paused for a dramatic effect. "Birdie!~ You don't mind do you?" I shook my head. "Not at all. I've never really had nickname before. I like it." I said in my his hushed voice. He smile had become much bigger. "My name's Gilbert Beilschmidt by the way." He said ruffling my hair. I yelped quietly in a moaning way when he the very tip of his finger brushed against my curl. I didn't mean to honest, it just happened. It wasn't long before my cheeks had redden up like I was apart of the Canadian flag.

Gilbert chuckled. "Aw, Birdie, you so cute." I blushed a million times deeper as buried my face in my bear's fur trying to hide my blush. He rubbed my head a more then continued to unpack his things. I went over to the other side of the room and and started unpacking mine. At first there was an awkward silence and It wasn't long before Gilbert finished putting away his belongings. "Hey Matthew, would you like some help?.." He seemed kinda shy. "Yeah, that would be helpful. Thanks.." I said softly.

Gilbert's Pov

It was really awkward for awhile and I'm way too awesome to be stick in an awkward situation. I decided to make the first move and try to talk to the cutest creature in the galaxy. I bet the Doctor would agree with me if he saw my Birdie and I don't mean Gilbird. Birdie..I mean Matthew was really cute, like really cute. His blond hair had curls but I really liked the curl the stood out. Matthew acted pretty weird, I mean I barely touched it. He blushed super deep.

I had to control myself cause I was getting serious case blue balls. If I could snatch up that sexy Canadian ass I would not hesitate and take it to my bed. Focus, Gil, focus. Anyway I offered to him unpack since I already finished. At that moment all I wanted was to be closer to him and I could tell he was a bit uncomfortable. Holy fuck, did Liz get a hold of him and complain about me. Big deal, I'm bisexual and just cause I was caught making out with some guys at year she dumps me. I'm too awesome to be dumped. It didn't bother me, I was planning to breakup with her anyway. But that's not important, right now Birdie need me. So we finished unpacking and when we were on the last box our hands touched and I felt something. Kinda like a spark of something awesome! I never felt that when I was with anyone in my past relationships.

Birdie blush deeper than earlier. He thanked me and laid on his bed. "Mind I sit with you?" I asked. "Go right ahead, Gilbert." I smiled brightly and got beside him. "I know we just meet and stuff, but are you like you know dating someone?" He shall his head. "No..I-I've never really dated. Well no one to be completely honest with you..Your the first person that has paid attention to me and still knew who I was." Before he finished (and before I knew it) I had my arms around him and gently tightened up. That was the easiest thing I had ever heard. "W-what about you..are you dating anyone?.."

I shook my head. "Anymore girls have been annoying and there aren't many good looking guys here either, but the bad touch trio we've been ruling this place since last year. It's my second year here. I'm a musician. What are you here for?"

He smiled happily. "Same. What do you play?"

"Bass guitar. You?"

"Something you probably never heard of. Not many people have.."

"How will I know if you don't tell me what it is?"

"True..I play guitar and ocarina."

"Like in Legend of Zelda!" I said. I didn't know those things were real. "Yeah!" He raised his voice a little bit. "Do you play the games?" I chuckled and nodded. "It's like the best game ever. I've actually brought mine." Matthew had the biggest smile on his face. "Me to, I've got it on my Nintendo 3ds XL." The rest of the night we talked about legend of Zelda, our classes after we compared our schedules (we have four classes together), I even played my bass for him not loud hardcore stuff me and the guys usually play. I didn't want to freak him out or anything so I played the stuff I wrote. I was really bad with words so all it was music. I got to listen to Matthew play Zelda's lullaby. So relaxing. It was the best night of my life.

Even topped my first gig.

_**I really hope this chapter wasn't to short. So far nothing has been the same so I hope my popets liked it. Au revoir!~**_


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks had past and the two boys became closer still finding shared interest. As their feeling for each other grew stronger Matthew remembered the horrid truth.

He was already in an arranged relationship with a Cuban boy named Carlos. Their relationship is considered arranged because Alfred forced him into it. At time Matthew would get that warm and fuzzy feeling (no not blue balls). When Matthew was with Gilbert he didn't fell anything for Carlos. Gilbert was the only one that remembered him.

Matthew's Pov

I woke up to my going off. I didn't want to wake Gilbert so I checked it. Most of them were from Alfred but one was from Carlos. He moved back to Cuba to go to school and help his family or something.

'Hey Matt, I'm on my way to see you. It'll be a few days so see you then.'

Oh maple I'm screwed. I don't want to see him..especially after I saw him making out with some girl.. I have to break up with him or have him break up with me.

Maybe I have to risk it.. I don't want to..it might destroy every possible chance I have to be with Gilbert, but it's the only way I can get out of this relationship with Carlos..

Gilbert's Pov

Birdie's been acting really acting weird lately. I think he's been avoiding me, we barely talk anymore. I hope he's okay. We do our daily routine like everyday. I wake up to Matthew making breakfast, we go to class, then I make dinner, and we study until Matthew falls asleep. It's always so awesome when we study almost magically I have my arm around Matthew and Matthew lays against me.. but it sucks because Matt realizes what's going on and gets off of me. He gets all embarrassed and its so cute. I wonder if I did something to up set him?

3rd Person Pov

It was another day of horrible of classes and stress. Damn Carlos. Matthew had started cutting again. This time it was much worse than usual. The cuts were much deeper, they weren't just regular cuts. They're cut into words..like hated, freak, unloved bastard.. many other things. He prayed day and night that no one would find out his secret. Most importantly he hoped Gilbert would that find out.. Matthew spent his free time in the bathroom huddle in the corner crying. He knew it was only a matter of hours before Carlos arrived at the drom. He sat there..arms bleeding heavily and cuts stinging from the tears rolling down his face. It was only a matter of time before someone broke down the door to an almost lifeless Matthew.

It was Gilbert.

He rushed over to his birdie shaking and calling his name. "Birdie? Birdie?! Matthew!" Gilbert's voice became frantic and he pulled out his phone calling an ambulance. He grabbed some ace bandages and wrapped Matthew's arms. Hand in hand with Matthew as they waited..

When the ambulance arrived they took Matthew into the vehicle the works wouldn't allow Gilbert to ride with them to the hospital. Enraged he ran to his car and followed the ambulance. Once he arrived he checked Matthew's phone to see he could figure out what was going on with him. Matthew was so secretive anymore it worried him. Gilbert thought Matthew was the only one that understood how awesome he was and Matthew didn't shoot him down when Gilbert would say it. He loved Matthew more than anything else in his life. He just wasn't sure if it was a simple everyday crush or his one and only. He had to know..

Gilbert sat in the waiting room still looming through Matthew's phone. It felt like the longer it took the more he worried about Matthew. A nurse called him back after two hours had passed. Gilbert quickly stood and followed the women. Before he stepped inside the nurse gave Gilbert her number and winked. Gilbert gave her a weird look and went inside the room.

Matthew was laying in the hospital bed with an I.v in each arm. Gilbert slowly walked over to him and sat in the chair beside his bed. He watched Matthew sleep. He looked so fragile, so weak. Then Gilbert put two and two together. He remembered seeing something about some guy named Carlos. He looked at Matthew's hone again and read the text. Carlos was suppose to be coming to the drom. 'I guess their dating or something...' he thought.

Gilbert's Pov

Maybe that's why Matthew did this..because he didn't want to put up with that other guy. I hadn't noticed anything until Matthew said something. Wait, Matthew said something! "Gilbert, w-why are you h-holding my hand?.." He asked. "Birdie..thank God your okay. You had me worried sick." I still wasn't paying attention, but I felt something squeeze my hand a little tighter. I looked down and saw Matthew's hand in mine. My face got really hot and I looked down at the floor to hide my face.

"Matthew..what's been going on these past few days? You don't talk to me and you stayed locked up in the bathroom.. I've been so worried. Please talk to me.."

"I don't want you to worry about that. I'm just really stressed..I have a boyfriend named Carlos..I don't and never have had any feelings for him. It was kinda arranged. My brother Alfred, forces me into it.." He said as he took his hand back. "I forgot about him..I'm glad I did because I had you to keep me busy and happy. I've noticed that when I'm with you I'm a totally different person."

"So your dating some other guy." There was disappointment in my voice.

"Does he treat you well?.."

"I guess..even if forgot about me quiet often." He sounded just as disappointed as I was. "Well, they doctor said you can go home tomorrow. Do you want me to stay the night?" Matthew nodded in response. "I would like that.."


	3. Chapter 3

_**I know its way past Christmas, but I have an awesome idea in here. Trust me it AWESOME!**_

Matthew's Pov

So far I've known Gilbert for sometime now and I can't believe it's winter already. Carlos canceled his visit and planed to visit for the day before winter break. One day Gilbert and I were walking back to our dorm from the animal hospital for our community service hours. I don't know why or how that is associated with music. Gilbert stood at the door to unlock it, but turned around and leaned against it. What I didn't understand was what Gilbert had asked me. He said, "Where are you gonna over Christmas break?" I told him that I was planning to stay here at the dorm. "Nope, since you don't have plans your coming with me."

"Gilbert, what about your friends and family?"

"Don't worry, birdie. My parents moved back to Germany and West went to Italy with Feliciano. Then for the bad touch trio, Antonio is taking his boyfriend to Spain to meet his family and Francis went home to France yesterday." He explained. "My parents bought me a private property in the woods. There's a cabin with quite a few bedrooms and the other stuff, there's even a lake. Come on, what do you say?" I was really shy about it. No one had ever asked me to go anywhere with them. It meant a lot to me.. My cheeks were so hot and Gilbert smiled softly. He stepped closer to me. I blushed deeper and looked away. "S-sure, Gilbert..I'd like that.." He smiled and leaned down close to me. "You don't mind do you, birdie?.." I shrugged. "Can at least try? Just to see if you'd like it." He asked with his hand on my cheek. I didn't say anything for awhile and he kisses me. My face was Canadian flag red. AGAIN! I stood there in shock as his arms slowly came to wrap themselves around my waist. I didn't move because I was afraid of the consequence. Then I kissed back after a minuet or so, but I was hesitant.

When we parted I tried to take a step, back but Gilbert had taken my hand in his as he locked fingers dragging me into the dorm. He probably knew I was shocked by the action and was trying to help me out. "Um..so birdie," he stopped to clear his throat. ""Sorry. I shouldn't have done that...you aren't mad, are you?.." That the first time I had ever heard Gilbert sound nervous. It was weird but really cute.

I shook my head, refusing to look at him. "N-no. Don't worry about it..." I said quietly. I felt my legs give out from under me and I shaking horribly. Thankfully Gilbert caught me so I didn't hurt myself. "Matt! You okay?!" I nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay.." I said with my hand on my head. Then I felt my feet come off the ground and touch something warm. "Come on, Matt, lets get you into bed." then he laid me down on my bed. I whimpered at the loss of his warm body.

"Aww. Does birdie want me to lay down with him." I blushed and nodded. "If it's not to much trouble.." I said mumbled. Gilbert laughed and pulled the blankets down allowing me to go first. Once we were both in the tiny bed Gilbert proactively wrapped his arms around me."Matthew, your so cold.." He said as he took of his shirt. Holy hell I can't believe he did that. I closed my eyes because I didn't want to see Gilbert like this yet.. "Your face is pretty warm though.." He yawned, taking off my glasses. "G'night, birdie.."

The next morning Gilbert and I had began planning and packing for our trip. We had already agreed to snowball fights, sledding, movies in his home theater, and then there's Gilbert's surprise "So what else do you want to do?" he asked. I shrugged. "How about we just go with the flow for now and we can do whatever. Sound good?" Gilbert nodded. "Music to my ears." We both started laughing even though it wasn't that funny. When we both gasping for breath but still laughing Gilbert leaned over and kissed me. I only let the kiss last for like two second before I pushed him back. "What's wrong?" I shook my head. "This is wrong..Carlos will be here any minuet and I don't want him to think I'm cheating on him when there's nothing going on.." _Even though I want so much more._"Well didn't you say you wanted to break up with him."

"I do but I want to _him _break up with _me._"

"I've got a plan, but you've got to trust me and do me a favor." I nodded and ignoring the favor because more than likely he wanted pancakes. "Okay deal." Gilbert quickly left the couch and grabbed flash card and pen then started writing. "Here read these when he gets to the door." I nodded and looked over the cards. "wait you want me to say this. There's no way in hell I'm saying this." Then was a knock followed by a voice, "Hey, Matt, babe. It's me." Me and Gilbert looked at each other. "on second thought I'm in." I whispered. Gilbert smiled and motioned me to come over. I came over and Gilbert kissed me, pinning me to the couch. The knocking continued. "Hello?" I 'groaned'. "Go away. I-I'm in the m-middle of s-s-something..."

The knocking soon turned into a pounding on the door. "Matthew! Let me in damn it!" Then Gilbert started. "I'll get the door, kay, babe." I blushed deeply and Gilbert kissed once more. "Kay." Then Gilbert and I walked to the door. Before he opened it Gilbert messed up my hair then his own. "Okay now put your arms around me." he whispered. I sighed and done so. "Can we help you?" he asked. Them I started to kiss Gilbert's neck causing him to shutter. "Aw, Matthew. Not now..we have guest." he said. "But Gil.." I pouted. "Matthew, what's going on?! Who is this albino freak?!" Carlos shouted. "I am Gilbert Beilschmidt, aka the awesomest person alive. You must be honored." Carlos shoved me off of Gilbert and into the wall. "What do think your doing, Matthew?! I told you what would happen if I caught you doing to this shit again." I flinched and started to shake. _Oh no..Gilbert HELP!_

Gilbert's Pov

"B-but I'm not even dating you anymore! You kissed that girl and never called me again." he Matthew cried. "Because I was busy! Plus it wasn't over for me! That doesn't give you the right to sleep with someone else!" I saw there fear in Matthew's eyes and I knew immediately he needed my help. I grabbed Carlos by the shoulder and punched him in the face, causing him to hit the ground. I put my foot on his back. "How _dare_ you threaten my birdie, you two timing bastard!" I took Matthew by the hand and pulled him close to me. _Aw man if only I could see myself! I probably look so bad ass and awesome! _I told myself. "G-gil..."

"Matthew, I came here to get you back, but I can clearly see you don't feel the same. Get your damn foot off of me!" I moved my foot and Carlos stormed out of the dorm. "I'll be back!" I could feel Matthew shaking against me so I held him closer. "Thanks Gil..." Matthew said. "Anything for my birdie. How about we finish packing and we'll go?" Matthew nodded against my chest and left to finish packing. Then I did the same. Carlos better stay the hell away from us or I'll have Antonio's tomato take care of him. "Gil..you okay?" said my Canadian. "Yeah..I'm good. You?" Matthew nodded. "Sorry about acting like such a slut back there..."

_No no don't be sorry I-I liked it. No that's stupid and would make things awkward..Uh how about, Don't worry about it. So about that favor I asked about, can we like go out and we can get laid._

"It's fine, don't worry about it. That was some good acting you did back there. I was have jumped you if Carlos wasn't watching." I felt my face heat up and god only knows how cute Matthew looks right now. "So that favor..." I cleared my throat. "Will you go out with me?"

_**OHHH cliff hanger! What's Matthew gonna say? Tell people about this story too cause it needs help. Badly. so leave a review and tell me what Matthew's answer will be.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Ello children. I'm terribly sorry I haven't updated anything since last year or something. But I have gone back to public school and have no time anymore. I've started using Wattpad because it's more convenient for me. I will be republishing these stories. I will have my link in my bio here on fanfiction and if you're willing to create an account and follow me I will be very appreciative. Thank you all for waiting and being patient. More than likely I have everything edited and over all my creations will be a better fanfictional experience. Love you all.


End file.
